


The Art of Silence

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Aging, Bathing/Washing, Cold, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 20:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Look, Kei-chan... you’ve got a grey hair.





	The Art of Silence

Kei was really getting relaxed.

It had been a stressful day, and during every single hour spent outside he had done nothing but thinking about when he would’ve finally been able to go back home.

When he had and had realized Kota was there already, it had only gotten better.

He had to give it to him, even though his boyfriend needed his attention and his care most of the times, when it was the opposite Kei always managed to feel at complete ease.

As soon as they were done with dinner Kota had filled up the bathtub, asking Kei to get in with him, and now the younger was pleasantly laying between his legs, playing with the bubbles while Kota softly massages his shoulders.

It was heaven.

He closed his eyes after a while, leaning against Kota and letting his back press against the other’s chest, groaning something unintelligible when the elder wrapped his arms around him, brushing his fingertips down his belly.

“Can we do this every night, Ko?” he asked at some point, making him laugh.

“We both know we wouldn’t be able to resist long to such a habit, Kei-chan.” he said, turning to take the loofah and brushing it down his arms. “And it wouldn’t be fair. I’d want my dose of snuggling too, from time to time.”

The younger chuckled, turning into his embrace.

“As if you never got that.” he scolded him, leaning toward him and kissing his lips, then sitting back and letting the elder go on washing him. “Ko.” he asked then, whining a little. “Can you wash my hair as well? I really love that, and you barely ever do it.” he asked, and he didn’t have to insist before the other grabbed the shampoo, wetting his head a little before he started running his fingers through his hair.

Kei made a sound which was really close to purring, which made Kota laughed, but he didn’t concern himself with that.

He liked that feeling, he liked feeling his boyfriend’s hands slowly massaging his scalp, it was one of the things which relaxed him the most in life.

He groaned when Yabu let him go and started to wash his hair, but he patiently waited for him to finish; then, he heard him gasp and then chuckle.

“What?” he asked, curious.

Yabu brought two fingers to his hair and grabbed one, showing it to him.

“Look, Kei-chan... you’ve got a grey hair.” he pointed out, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

But, was it like that or not, Kei didn’t seem to take it well.

He stood up, risking to slip, looking furious.

“Yabu Kota, you’re terrible!” he yelled at him, getting out and grabbing his bathrobe, then he left the bathroom to go to the bedroom, slamming the door behind him and locking it.

He heard his boyfriend follow him, cursing to himself, and then knock on the door.

“Kei?” he said. “Kei, can I come in? I swear, I wasn’t making fun of you, I was just pointing that out!”

Silence.

“Kei, my love, can I at least take my pyjamas? It’s freezing!”

Still, no signs of life from the younger, who sat on the bed with his arms crossed and an angry look on his face.

“Kei, for god’s sake, don’t you think you’re overreacting a little? I like grey hair. They go well with the dark ones. I mean, you only have one, but I don’t think even if you were to have more I should…” his delirium got interrupted from his boyfriend, who finally decided to unlock the door and let him in.

“You should really master the art of silence, Kota.” he hissed, then he walked back to the bathroom to blow dry his hair.

Not before he torn off the grey one anyway, and let Kota try and tell him seven more were going to pop out now.

He felt more than well disposed toward physical violence.

When they got to bed later that night Kei was still not talking to him, and Kota seemed to have given up to that punishment.

Only, when he turned off the lights he leant toward him, looking guilty. 

“Kei, love?” he called him. “I'm sorry, okay? I'm just an old, useless idiot who doesn’t know when to shut up.” he said, and there Kei couldn’t let go unnoticed.

“About that, honey.” he said, feigning a smile. “You couldn’t be more right.”

And those were the last words he said to him before turning his back on him and getting back to ignore him, trying to fall asleep.

When he couldn’t, he blamed it all on his boyfriend’s insensitivity.

 

~

 

When next morning Kei woke up and realized Kota didn’t look so good, he got pretty satisfied.

“What’s going on?” he asked, his voice husky from the sleep.

Yabu groaned, wrapping himself tighter in the blanket.

“I think I got a cold last night. I mustn’t have blown dry my hair properly.” he opened his eyes, glaring. “Or perhaps you did this to me, what do I know.”

Kei smiled, feigning an innocent look, and he sat up, patting on his head.

“Bad karma, Ko. It’s all bad karma. Or perhaps...” his smile grew wider. “Your health is weak because, I may be the one with the grey hair, but you’re the old man between the two of us.” he got up, not leaving him room to reply. “I’ll go have breakfast and then I’ll be out. I don’t know when I’ll be back. If you feel sick, there’s aspirin in the cabinet. If you think you’re about to die, call 119.” he said, leaving the room.

And then he smiled again.

He had had his moment of glory.

That night, when he would've gotten back home, he was going to return the favour and take care of him.

When he wanted to, Kei was really a hell of a boyfriend.


End file.
